TezuFujis Fluffy Story
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Kumpulan drable manis TezuFuji. Dan sebenarnya gak manis manis juga sih. Didedikasikan untuk #1stEveFFA


**TezuFujis Fluffy Story**

 **Disclaimer: PoT itu punya Takeshi Konomi Sensei. Vi cuma minjem.**

— **Perfect pair. Fluffy. Drable. Cerita gak bagus bagus amat. Ooc. Oc. Typo berserakan. Rate T. Romance. Didedikasikan untuk 1stEveFFA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Just Don't Read, Oke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. Hujan**

Fuji Syuusuke, seorang pemuda manis yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah cafe melangkah ke luar setelah mematikan semua lampu cafe. Ia juga segera mengunci pintu. Dan berbalik menatap pada jalanan yang basah karena hujan.

"Seharusnya aku tadi membawa payung," ucapnya sambil menatap pada langit yang berwarna gelap.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita berbagi payung," suara berat mengalihkan perhatian Fuji.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan kacamata menghampirinya. Ia lantas tersenyum, dan langsung menuju ke bawah payung yang di genggam pemuda berkacamata.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama, Tezuka,"

 **2\. Kencan**

Tezuka berjalan ke arah kursi taman yang dimana di sana sudah ada sang kekasih, Fuji, menunggunya.

"Hanya satu?" tanya Fuji melihat satu crape di tangan Tezuka.

Tezuka segera duduk dan membuang nafas berat. "Beginilah, jika kau pacaran denganku, kau harus bersabar. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu barang barang bagus, aku bukan anak orang kaya,"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak masalah kok," balas Fuji dan menggigit crape di tangan Tezuka. Dan ia juga menggenggam tangan Tezuka yang memegang crape.

 **3\. Cupcake**

Tezuka menatap cupcake di tangannya sambil menelan paksa air ludahnya. "Ayo Tezuka, cobalah, dan beritahu aku bagaimana rasanya," ucap Fuji yang berada di depannya dengan wajah berseri.

 _Semoga Fuji tidak keliru gula dan garam! Semoga Fuji tidak keliru gula dan garam! Semoga Fuji tidak keliru gula dan garam!_

Begitulah isi hati Tezuka sekarang. Dan ia dengan ragu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Satu gigit dan ia telan. Ya, Fuji keliru lagi. Cupcake ini asin!

"Tezuka? Tidak enak ya? Sudah kuduga," ucap Fuji sedih melihat reaksi jelas Tezuka saat memakan cupcake buatannya.

Tidak sanggup melihat wajah bersedih Fuji yang bahkan hampir menangis, Tezuka mencium lembut bibir Fuji. Dan memberinya sedikit lumatan. Setelahnya, ia tersenyum menatap wajah Fuji yang sudah memerah.

"Sekarang sudah manis,"

 **4\. Suka**

Tezuka suka dengan apa pun hal tentang Fuji. Ia sangat suka dengan wajah cantik Fuji. Ia tidak pernah bisa berpaling dari wajah itu. Ia juga suka dengan suara Fuji saat memanggilnya. Suaranya terdengar lembut.

Ia suka saat Fuji yang marah dan itu terlihat imut! Ia suka, saat Fuji tiba tiba memberinya sebuah kecupan ringan. Tapi ia lebih suka lagi saat Fuji berada di bawahnya dengan wajah memerah dan memanggil manggil namanya.

 **5\. Ciuman**

Tezuka menatap lekat lekat pada wajah Fuji yang tengah serius mengerjakan PR. Betapa ia sangat mengagumi wajah cantik itu. Mata sipit yang jika berseri terlihat indah. Rambut coklat yang terurai indah saat di sapu angin ringan. Kulit putih yang sangat mulus. Dan pastinya, yang paling Tezuka suka adalah, bibir mungil milik Fuji. Ia ingin mengklaim bibir itu hanya untuknya.

Merasa ditatap intens oleh Tezuka, Fuji berbalik menatap Tezuka. "Tezuka, ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Bukan apa apa, hanya saja, aku berpikir ingin mencium bibir manismu sekarang,"

Fuji memerah. "K-kalau begitu, mau ciuman sekarang?"

 **6\. Pemotretan**

"Kenapa jauh-jauhan begitu? Lebih dekat lagi, kan ini pernikahan kalian," protes Momoshiro pada pasangan dengan tuxedo putih tulang yang selaras di depannya.

Tezuka terlihat canggung, ia menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal. Mendadak Fuji mengapit lengan Tezuka dengan tersipu.

Echizen berkata puas. "Nah, begitu dong, kan foto pernikahannya jadi lebih bagus," ucapnya sambil mengangkat kamera ke depan wajahnya.

 **7\. Dingin**

Fuji menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. Hawa dingin menyelimutinya. Bahkan jaket dan syal saja belum cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya satu. Pelukan hangat Tezuka.

Dan saat ia ingin mengambil handphone di dalam saku jaketnya, seseorang langsung memeluknya dari belakang. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu di cuaca dingin begini," suara berat memasuki indra pendengaran Fuji.

"Tezuka!" teriaknya girang melihat ke arah Tezuka.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Tezuka sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Tadi iya, tapi tidak setelah kau datang," ucap Fuji dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Tezuka juga tersenyum melihatnya. "Baguslah, kalau begitu tetaplah di sampingku agar kau tetap hangat,"

 **8\. Desahan**

"Ssshh...Hahh... Fuji... Sudah yahh.. ahhh.. hahh"

"Tidak Tezuka, tahanlah sebentar lagi,"

"Tapi, hahhh... aku sudah, hh.."

"Jadi kau mengaku kalah Tezuka?"

"Yahh... aku..hh..kalah..ahh..hhh"

Fuji menampilkan senyum kemenangannya. "Aku kan dari tadi sudah bilang kalau kau tidak akan menang dari ku, Tezuka,"

Tezuka menatap kesal pada Fuji. "Ya, tapi ramen ini benar benar pedas, bagaimana mungkin orang bisa menghabiskannya,"

"Buktinya aku bisa,"

"Tch, sebaiknya kau mendesah lebih baik setelah kita pulang, Fuji," dan wajah Fuji seketika memerah mendengar nada serius Tezuka.

 **9\. Anak**

"Syuu, kau benar benar yakin ingin mengangkat anak dan membesarkannya bersamaku?"

"Kalau aku keberatan, bagaimana mungkin aku akan bilang 'iya'?"

"Kalau begitu, kita putuskan akan mengangkat anak perempuan atau laki-laki, dan juga menentukan namanya,"

"Hmm... Mitsu,"

"Ya?"

"Anak kita akan memiliki dua ayah nantinya, jadi bagaimana dia akan memanggil kita?"

 **10\. Obat**

"Fuji, minum obatmu," titah Tezuka pada Fuji yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Tidak. Obatnya pahit," balas Fuji yang membuat Tezuka membuang napas pasrah. "Ayolah, kalau kau ingin sehat, kau harus meminum obat,"

"Tidak!" Tezuka kehabisan ide. Apa ia harus mencoba cara itu? Agak malu, tapi Tezuka tetap ingin mencobanya.

"Fuji, lihat aku sebentar,"

"Apa? Kalau ka—" ucapan Fuji terputus karena Tezuka yang tiba tiba menciumnya. Apa lagi saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang pahit masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Itu obat.

Tezuka melepas ciumannya setelah obat itu sudah ditelan tenggorokan Fuji. Ia menatap pada wajah Fuji yang memerah. "Kalau kau tidak mau memakan obatmu lagi, aku akan memakai cara yang sama,"

Fuji masih memerah. "K-kalau kau tetap akan menggunakan cara itu, aku jadi ingin sakit terus!"

 **11\. Menikah**

Di sebuah taman kanak kanak yang ramai. Semua anak terlihat riang bermain. Seperti seluncuran atau ayunan.

"Eiji, ayo naik, biar aku yang mendorong ayunannya untukmu,"

"Wah, arigatou Oishi,"

Dan di tempat bak pasir, terdapat dua bocah yang tampak bermain bersama. "Hey Syuu," ucap anak berkacamata pada anak lainnya yang sedang bermain pasir.

"Apa?" balasnya dengan suara dan wajah polos.

"Aku mau kok, mendorongkan ayunan untukmu setiap hari,"

"Eh, tapi nanti tangan Mitsu pegal,"

"Itu... Aku tidak apa, soalnya kan nanti aku akan menikah dan menjadi suami Syuu,"

"Menikah?"

"Iya, Syuu mau kan, menikah denganku?"

"Menikah itu apa?"

"Seperti kaa-san dan tou-san. Jadi nanti aku mau punya keluarga dengan Syuu,"

Wajah Syuusuke memerah. "M-mitsuuuu..."

 **12\. Memeluk**

Tezuka tiba-tiba memeluk Fuji dengan erat dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Fuji. Membuang nafas dengan berat berkali kali.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Fuji pelan pada Tezuka. Tapi ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun. Malah Tezuka makin membenamkan wajahnya. Fuji hanya tersenyum dan memeluk tangan Tezuka yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Ia tau jika kekasihnya itu sekarang sedang punya masalah, dan masih belum bisa mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi ia juga yakin jika Tezuka perlahan akan tenang dan menceritakan semua padanya.

 **13\. Mata**

Saat mata itu membuka, menampilkan manik shappire yang sangat indah. Tezuka suka itu. Saat mata itu berseri, Tezuka juga sangat menyukainya. Saat mata itu serius, itu terlihat sangat indah.

Tapi Tezuka tidak suka melihat air mata kesedihan keluar. Ia akan selalu mengusap air mata itu. Tezuka juga berjanji akan selalu menjaga air mata tersebut. Karena satu tetes air mata Fuji sangat berharga baginya. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia sendirilah yang membuat air mata itu keluar.

 **14\. Bintang**

Tezuka dan Fuji duduk berdua di balkon kamar. Langit malam musim panas yang cerah. Para bintang terlihat jelas. Fuji duduk diantara kedua kaki Tezuka, bersender pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Tezuka lihat! Itu Altair! Dan itu... ah, itu Vega! Berarti yang itu Deneb!" ucap Fuji dengan riang sambil menunjuk pada langit.

Tezuka tidak memberi tanggapan. Ia hanya menatap lekat pada wajah manis Fuji.

"Tezukaaaaaaa... kita kan rencananya melihat bintang. Kebetulan langit juga sangat cerah, tapi kau hanya menatap ku terus!"

"Kau lebih menarik," jawab Tezuka yang di hadiahi jitakan oleh Fuji.

"Dasar, cobalah menggombal dengan lebih baik,"

 **15\. Jadian**

Tezuka melilitkan bunga liar yang ia rangkai di jari manis Fuji. Dan kemudian bicara dengan terbata. "Fuji, kau... mau kan, j-jadian denganku?"

Fuji tersipu. Dan menampilkan senyum paling manisnya. Dan menjawab dengan mantap. "Tentu saja,"

 **16\. Kiriman Paket**

Ting Tong..

Fuji membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Menampilkan sesosok pria berkacamata dengan seragam kurir.

"Ah, Tezuka, ada paket untukku ya," ucapnya pada sang kurir.

"Ya, ini paketmu," jawab Tezuka sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Fuji.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Fuji menerima paket. Karena memang tidak ada nama pengirimnya di sana.

"Sebaiknya kau buka saja dulu," dan setelah itu, Tezuka langsung pergi menggunakan motornya.

Setelahnya Fuji langsung membuka kotak. Di awal ia terlihat kaget, namun sebuah senyum tipis mulai muncul. Di dalam kotak terdapat sebuah gelang dengan bola tenis kecil menghiasinya. Dan sebuah catatan kecil.

 _'Besok pagi jam sepuluh, aku menunggumu di taman, jangan lupa untuk memakai gelangnya'_

 _Tezuka Kunimitsu_

 **17\. Cegukan**

"Hiik.."

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kau tidak perlu memakannya, kau jadi cegukan begini,"

"Tapi kan kau yang menawarkannya pada ku, hiik.." Fuji menampilkan senyum yang disertai dengan kekehan kecil. Memang sih, dia yang menyuruh Tezuka untuk memakan sup super pedas, dan tidak ia sangka Tezuka akan benar benar memakannya.

"Tapi ini serius, cegukanku dari tadi, hiik... tidak mau berhenti," ucap Tezuka yang masih cegukan.

Fuji tampak berpikir. Ia juga sudah kehabisan akal. Tezuka sudah banyak minum dari tadi. Tezuka tadi juga hampir pingsan karena terlalu lama menahan napas. Jadi, sekarang apa? Setelah agak lama, Fuji menjentikkan jarinya. Ia terpikir sesuatu.

"Tezuka,"

"Ap—"

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Tezuka. Dan pelakunya adalah Fuji yang sekarang tengah tersenyum dengan manisnya pada Tezuka.

"Fuji..." Tezuka bengong. "a-apa yang kau lakukan. Tidak biasanya kau berinisiatif duluan mencium ku,"

"Berhasil, sekarang cegukanmu hilang Tezuka," ucap Fuji dengan senyum kepuasannya. Sedang Tezuka hanya memalingkan wajah memerahnya.

 **18\. Putra Kecil**

Kunimitsu menyanyikan lagu anak yang sering dinyanikannya waktu kecil. Putranya yang baru berumur empat bulan menanggapinya dengan gembira.

"Kunisuke senang ya main sama Papa?"

Kunisuke tertawa dan mengeluarkan suara-suara khas bayi. Kunimitsu juga tertawa dan makin bersemangat mengajak Kunisuke bermain.

"Kunisuke mau cerita apa sama Papa? Mau dengar nyanyian lagi? Anak Papa memang paling lucuuuuuu!"

Syuusuke tersenyum melihatnya. Dulu pernah dia kira kebahagiaan semacam ini hanyalah mimpi.

 **19\. Lamaran dan Pernikahan**

Di tengah sebuah makam yang sangat gelap, seseorang terdengar hampir menangis. "Hiks... Tezuka, kau dimana?" ucapnya ketakutan. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia bisa ada disini. Ia tidak suka dengan tempat gelap.

"Kau mencariku Fuji?" seseorang datang dari arah belakangnya.

"Tezuka, bawa aku dari sini.. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini, aku sangat takut.. hikss.."

"Apa aku harus mengeluarkanmu?" ucap Tezuka dengan nada dingin. "sayang sekali, tapi FUJI SYUUSUKE, Ini akan menjadi akhir dari namamu,"

"Hiks... Tezuka, ayolah, aku akan lakukan apa pun untukmu, tapi keluarkan aku dari sini... hiks, kumohon.." ucap Fuji akhirnya dengan suara bergemetar.

"Benarkah?" dan Fuji membalas dengan anggukan. "Apa pun itu?" dan kembali dijawab anggukan oleh Fuji. Tezuka melangkah ke hadapan Fuji. Berlutut tepat didepan Fuji. Menggenggam tangan kanan Fuji. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bludru dengan cincin perak yang sangat indah. "Kalau begitu terima ini," ucapnya lembut.

"Tezuka, ini..." Fuji menatap dengan wajah bingung.

"Terimalah, aku ingin Fuji Syuusuke berakhir disini menjadi Tezuka Syuusuke," ucap Tezuka yang membuat Fuji terdiam. "kau bilang apa pun bukan, dan ini yang aku mau. Aku ingin memiliki mu seutuhnya. Kau mau kan? Fuji, aku sangat mencintai mu. Aku sangat menginginkan dirimu menjadi milikku. Aku mencintaimu dengan sangat tulus. Jadi kumohon,"

Air mata kebahagiaan turun dari mata Fuji. Ia segera memeluk Tezuka yang masih berlutut di depannya, hingga Tezuka terduduk ke tanah. "Tentu, tentu aku mau, kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Tezuka!" ucap Fuji sangat senang. Tezuka juga tersenyum melihatnya. Ia balas memeluk Fuji tak kalah erat.

"Demo, Tezuka kenapa kau melamarku di makam seperti ini? Kau membuatku takut," ucap Fuji sambil menyeka air matanya. Tezuka hanya tersenyum, dan kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

Seketika, makam yang semula gelap menjadi terang dihiasi lampu lampu putih. Dan jangan lupakan rangkaian bunga yang sangat indah layaknya pesta outdoor. Makam yang gelap itu seperti di sulap menjadi taman yang indah. Dan Fuji perlahan melihat orang orang mengelilinginya. Ia mengenal mereka. Mantan anggota klub tenis Seigaku dan orang tua Tezuka ada di sana. Dan bahkan Yuuta dan Yuumiko juga.

"Tezuka, kau benar benar penuh kejutan," kata Fuji takjub.

"Aku hanya ingin memilikimu secara resmi,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin melamarmu didepan kedua orang tuamu,"

"Ha?" Fuji kaget dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dan ia melihat dua makam orang tuanya. Ya, orang tua Fuji meninggal 3 tahun lalu. Air mata Fuji kembali jatuh. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Tezuka membantu Fuji berdiri. Ia mengusap air mata Fuji. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi," ucapnya lembut. Dan Fuji kembali memeluk Tezuka erat. Perlahan orang orang yang mengelilingi mereka mendekat.

"Selamat ya, Syuusuke," ucap Yumiko pada Fuji. Fuji juga segera memeluk kakaknya.

"Awas saja ya, jika kau menyakitinya," tunjuk Yuuta pada Tezuka. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitinya, tapi dalam urusan ranjang mungkin aku akan agak menyakitinya." ucap Tezuka yang membuat Fuji memerah.

"Fuji, maaf ya, tadi kami yang tiba tiba membawamu kesini," ucap Oishi yang disampingnya juga ada Eiji.

"Tidak apa," balas Fuji dengan senyumnya. "tapi kenapa kau harus menculik ku seperti itu sih, Tezuka,"

"Karena aku mencintaimu,"

"Itu bukan alasannya Tezuka,"

"Kalau begitu alasanku adalah kau,"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Ya, karena orang itu adalah kau. Orang yang paling aku cintai,"

"Aku benar benar tidak mengerti denganmu," balas Fuji sedikit terkekeh.

"akhemm," semua orang yang tadi memberi selamat mengalihkan perhatian pada seorang pria paruh baya.

"bisa kita lakukan pernikahannya sekarang?" ucap pendeta tersebut yang sedari tadi menyaksikan moment bahagia ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi malam semakin larut, dan makam bukan tempat yang baik pada malam hari.

"eh, pernikahan?" Fuji terlihat bingung.

"Ya, kita akan menikah saat ini juga," ucap Tezuka menggenggam tangan Fuji. "aku kan tadi sudah bilang, kalau sekarang adalah akhir dari namamu,"

"tapi kau baru saja melamarku 15 menit yang lalu,"

"Dan kau akan menjadi istriku 15 menit lagi,"

"Fuji menatap pada kakak dan adiknya, bahkan pada kedua orang tua Tezuka. Mereka hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk. Fuji menarik nafas dalam. "Baiklah,"

Akhirnya pernikahan mereka, semua yang melihatnya penuh haru. Kini mereka menyaksikan di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri, bagaimana cinta itu seharusnya. Pada saat itu, semuanya bahagia. Dan ini adalah saat paling berharga bagi Tezuka. Dimana sekarang ia sudah memiliki Fuji Syuusuke seutuhnya. Ah tidak, tapi Tezuka Syuusuke seutuhnya.

 **^Fin^**

A/N

Doumo... Virgo desu, kali ini Virgo bikin fic buat Event Fanfiction Addict... Dan kebetulan Virgo dapet punya Ai and August19,,, alias kakak sendiri.. Dan maaf yang sebesar besarnya kalo ceritanya gak ngena.. soalnya baru pertama kali bikin fluff, dan gak tau kenapa, genre fluff yang biasanya mudah bagi author author lainnya malah susah banget buat Vi.. Kenapa musti fluff kak? Tapi gak papa deh,, buat coba coba... Oke, sekian untuk saat ini..

See you next story...

Virgo Takao14


End file.
